


Castiel's small belongings- character challenge

by Raven_20



Series: Me messing with my Destiel College/University AU [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bees, Challenges, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20
Summary: Just me messing with my Destiel AU, because I want to improve my English skills. This is just a closer look at my Castiel AU character.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel
Series: Me messing with my Destiel College/University AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Castiel's small belongings- character challenge

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Polish, I want to start writing in English tho, so I want to practice. I would love to receive some kind of correction if I made a mistake somewhere ;)

What is in his pockets?  
Usually, in pockets of his trench coat lies his wallet, phone, and keys. Those pockets are rather big, so there is always some extra space for lip balsam and some mint gum. 

What is in his wallet?

He has a lot of things in his yellow wallet with an ant on it- a credit card, some loose cash, photos, and his LGBTQ+ community member card in a socket with other various kinds of cards.  
There was a time when he had a lot more pictures of his family in his wallet, but now he has only a photo of his dad and his older brother Gabriel.  
Sadly, the rest of his family wouldn't be happy if he was associating himself with the Novak family after his queerness came out. Cass didn't mind his siblings, but the fact that his mother practically disowned him still hurts.  
Despite that, he decided that he won't be hiding anymore, so he invested in a handmade LGBTQ+ member card with pansexual flag colors on Etsy.  
There are many things Castiel is insecure about, but his sexuality is something he is proud of now.  
He also has a green Starbucks card with six stamps on it, four more to go, and free Iced Caramel Macchiato is his. 

Look closer at his keys.

Castiel has some weaknesses, and one of those is his keychain addiction. Wherever and whenever he is, he always has to buy himself a keychain as a souvenir.  
However, keychains on his keys have a special place in his heart.  
Castiel loves bees, and he has an enormous amount of small pendants with this particular insect, yet only one of those is always with him in his pocket- a small yarn bee that he received from Charlie when she discovered his remarkable love for those tiny creatures. It was an absolutely adorable little thing.  
Next to it, hanging on his keys were a pan with three golden pancakes. Gabriel was the one who got it for him, it was supposed to be a joke about Castiel's sexuality. Cas was pretending to hate this keychain, but he truly loved that one. It was reminding him that his brother's little ass didn't care about it, and he still is the same asshole that his brother always was no matter what.


End file.
